


Is this your cat?

by Princess_Dom



Series: Yeosang x ATEEZ Oneshots [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, Choi San-centric, Fluff, I need more SanSang stories, Jongho is a puppy, Jung Wooyoung is a Brat, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Minor Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Minor Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Romantic Fluff, Wooyoung and Jongho are shifters, Wooyoung is a cat, Yeosang is their owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Dom/pseuds/Princess_Dom
Summary: San had just moved into a new apartment after having some troubles there. However, it seems that his neighbor's cat keep breaking into his apartment and... could open the fridge?In which San met his neighbor, Yeosang because of the damn mischievous cat which is coincidentally named Wooyoung.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Yeosang x ATEEZ Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890454
Kudos: 80





	Is this your cat?

San picked up the last box to bring up to his apartment. He had just moved in after hearing loud rock music from his neighbor back in the apartment he used to live in. He tried filing for a noise complaint but it never got through and no matter how much he pleaded and begged, his neighbor continued to blast rock music at 2am.

He definitely could not afford losing sleep, not when he is just about to enter college knowing that it'll stress him the fuck out based on his friends who is already in college.

San zeroed in on a cat pacing in front of his door as he dropped the last box in front. He crouched down and showed his dimpled smile at the cat.

"Aren't you a pretty one." He commented as the cat purred and rubbed itself on San's ankles.

"Wooyoung!" A young male bursts out the door, just right next to San's apartment. He frantically looked around before his eyes settled on the cat that hisses at the male.

"Is this your cat?" San asked, standing up with the cat in his arms. The male nodded, shyly taking steps towards him.

"He got angry at me and the past neighbor-" he gestured towards the door where San is moving into, "-used to calm him down but now that they moved, he would go there." San nodded in understanding, trying to pass the cat but it hissed at the male, snuggling further on his chest.

"Wooyoung." The male frowned, his eyes casting down. "I'm really sorry for being inconvenient." He apologized to San.

"No, no. It's fine." He shrugged it off and lowered his gaze to the cat. "He won't leave though."

"Here, I'm going to grab him." The cat hissed again when the male stretched his arms towards the cat.

"Won't that be dangerous?" San worriedly looked between the cat and the male. "It looks like it's going to hurt you."

"It's fine." He mumbled quietly, finally taking a grab of the cat who scratched his arms with its sharp claws. "I'm used to getting hurt anyways." The cat looked up towards the face of the male, seeing tears rolling down his face after the cat had done a lot of damage that made his arms bleed.

"Shit, I told you-" The male shook his head, his fluffy curly brown hair bouncing on his head as he smiled brightly at San as if he's not even in pain.

"I told you, it's okay. It'll heal." The cat made a noise that sounded like a cry and buried itself on the male's chest, "See, all fine." San frowned, eyeing the wounds that had formed from the scratches that the cat had made.

"I should help you-"

"I don't want to be a burden. Besides, you're still moving in." He glanced at the boxes behind him, "This may be late to say since we had been conversing. But, I am Yeosang. Your friendly neighbor." The cat meowed, showing its head towards San, "This is Wooyoung, the bratty cat." San laughed at seeing the cat hiss at Yeosang but it sounds like it has no malice behind it unlike earlier.

"You should get that scratches treated," Yeosang nodded, waving goodbye at San before he and the cat entered their apartment. "What a weird way to meet." He muttered under his breath before continuing to move the box inside of his new apartment.

* * *

San groggily woke up from his deep sleep, the furniture had just arrived in time for him to set up the bed and to sleep after getting exhausted from bringing the boxes.

He still has a lot to do, and he doesn't really know where to start. He stretched his arms before letting his feet fall to the floor and stand up while yawning.

He picked up his phone that lies on the bed and checked the time to see that it's almost dinnertime and he had slept for almost 5 hours.

He stepped out of his room and heard something in his living room.

"Hello?" San called out, racing towards the living room with just his phone.

His eyes directly landed on the same cat that had been pacing around in front of his apartment earlier. His eyebrows furrowed, looking over to his apartment door to see it slightly open. He was sure that he locked the door...

"Wooyoung." San spoke, gently walking over to the cat which watched warily at San. "How did you- nevermind, you won't be able to answer me anyways." He realized when he stepped in front of the cat. He crouched down to pat its head and it purred in content as it closed its eyes.

"Did you and Yeosang fight again?" He asked confusingly, wondering why the cat is even here in the first place. The cat whined, stepping away from San's warm touch before pouncing over towards the pile of boxes. San stood up, looking to see an envelope at the top of it.

Wooyoung watched as San picked up the envelope, opening it gently and unfolding the piece of paper inside.

" _ I apologize for the trouble that I caused. I also didn't mean to hurt Yeosang but he is doing well now. I snuck out to give the letter to you, as a sign of peace between us. _ " He confusingly looked over to Wooyoung, who he swore that he saw it grinning.

"Ah, did Yeosang write for you?" Wooyoung whined in disagreement but that would be the only explanation that San could get. "It's okay, Wooyoung." He patted the cat gently before guiding him back out of his apartment.

"Wooyoung!" It was like the exact same scenario where he could see Yeosang bursting out of the door, looking around before he saw Wooyoung following San out of the apartment. "You can't keep doing that to me!" He scolded, dropping down beside Wooyoung and hugging him as if the cat would understand.

"He came into my apartment to send me the letter you wrote." He lifted up the letter to show it to Yeosang.

"Letter? I never wrote one." San saw the cat pat its paws urgently on Yeosang's shoulder before his face contorted to realization. "I mean, yeah! Wooyoung brought it to you? I forgot I wrote the letter." He let out an awkward laugh that San raised an eyebrow to.

"Um. Okay?" Yeosang stood up, Wooyoung in his arms and slowly retreated back to his apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? We'll- I mean, I'll eat dinner now." He sheepishly smiled before slamming the door to his apartment.

"This is getting weird." He commented, walking back to his apartment and thought of what to take-out.

* * *

San never saw Yeosang come out of the apartment after their first, second? meeting and he is getting slightly worried that the male would think that he got San weirded out. Although it is true, he wouldn't admit it.

He has finished putting his apartment to place, he organized everything and finished it up by the 4th day of moving in.

It took longer than expected as he always got distracted by having a phone call with Mingi, or Mingi's boyfriend, Yunho. Other than that, he had to enroll himself in college and ready his schedule.

It was already midnight when he heard something rummaging in his living room. San groaned, turning in his side and trying to sleep through the noise. Until, he heard a glass breaking probably from a cup that had San bursting out of his room and towards the source of noise.

"Shit." He heard someone mutter. However, when he reached the kitchen, he saw Yeosang's cat again standing in the middle of the kitchen with a broken cup of glass with spilled water in front of him.

"What the hell..." San eyed the cat then at his kitchen to see his fridge door opened slightly as if someone had been rummaging inside its contents. San looked around, yet nobody was there except for the cat.

San is sure he is going crazy, there is absolutely no way that the cat is responsible for all of this. Maybe, Yeosang is pranking him. That must be it.

He sighed, avoiding the broken glass to pick up Wooyoung. "You feisty cat." He scolded but nonetheless smiled when hearing the whine from the cat.

He knocked on Yeosang's door, waiting until he heard footsteps from inside.

"Yes?" San immediately thought that this might be the cutest sight he could ever see. Yeosang is wearing a onesie, hand rubbing his eyes from being woken up from his slumber, his hair stood up from all directions, messy but cute.

"I... Uh..." He couldn't form any words, mouth agape and he swore he could see a halo over Yeosang's head. "Uh..." The cat on his arms meowed, and he felt as if Wooyoung was mocking him.

"Oh, Wooyoung." Yeosang widened his eyes, taking the cat into his arms. "Did he disrupt your sleep? He can be quite energetic after eating sweets."

"Sweets?" Yeosang clamped a hand over his mouth as Wooyoung meowed once again. "Okay. I know it's midnight but all of this is getting weird. Are you pranking me?"

"No! No!" Yeosang's cheeks turned red and a pout formed on his lips. He turned and crouched down to let Wooyoung down before turning back to San. "I swear I am not! I- I don't know how Wooyoung is always managing to get inside of your apartment-"

"Yeosang." San tried stopping him but the male continued.

"-and that he's always getting trouble but I swear, I have nothing to do with it! It's just that he grew-"

"Yeosang..." San grew concerned as the male didn't stop to catch a breath and his eyes flickered to the cat, pawing on Yeosang's pajamas, probably worried as well.

"-he's always targeting everyone and they always blame me for making the neighbors move-" San pulled Yeosang towards him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his head on his neck to smell a vanilla scent.

"Calm down." Yeosang hesitantly clutched the back of San's shirt, relaxing on his arms before they pulled away upon hearing Wooyoung whining.

"I-I'm sorry that this came out weird and that- that you had to hug me." San smiled at him, ruffling his already messy hair.

"You don't have to worry about it. I was just confused and all that." Yeosang nodded as they stood in silence while staring at each other.

"So... uh... Goodnight, I guess?" San showed him his dimpled smile then waved at Yeosang.

"Goodnight." When Yeosang closed the door, he swore he was not imagining things when he heard someone behind the door telling Yeosang that he's whipped.

College must have been stressing him out.

* * *

When Yeosang and San walked out of their apartment at the same time the next day. They glanced at each other before their faces turned beet red from remembering the events last night.

"Interesting." A male with silver hair walked out of Yeosang's apartment, eyeing San. "Hi, Yeosang's  _ neighbour. _ "

"Uh... Hi?" He smirked, glancing at Yeosang then back at San. "Are you his..."

"No!" Yeosang quickly interjected, flushing in deeper red as the other laughed out loud.

"I'm his best friend." He smiled, "Wooyoung." San's eyebrows rose, hearing the familiar name of the cat.

"You name your cat after your bestfriend...?" Wooyoung laughed, shaking his head in disagreement.

"No,  _ I am  _ the cat."

San doesn't know if the other is joking around, he couldn't tell whether he is dreaming when he got himself dragged inside of Yeosang's apartment to 'prove' that he's not joking around.

He looked around the room, taking note that it's all organized and it's as if he is not living with a cat that always causes a ruckus and breaks furniture — he learned from experience — that is mostly why he grew fond of Yeosang's cat.

Yeosang patted the spot on the couch beside him as San stood frozen in the middle of their living room. Wooyoung grabbed his wrist and pushed him to sit on the couch as he stood in front of the two.

"Watch as I turn into a cat!" He muttered something under his breath, then — poof! Wooyoung is nowhere to be seen, and a cat has replaced his body instead.

"The spell he muttered under his breath does not work." Yeosang told him, "He can shift without muttering anything. He just wants to not freak you out by saying that he is a person that can turn to a cat." San sat with his jaw dropped, nothing was processing in his head and he made sure that he was not dreaming by pinching himself.

There is absolutely no way he just witnessed Wooyoung, the person turn to Wooyoung, the cat.

* * *

After knowing the secret, Wooyoung has made himself comfortable in San's apartment. Cat or not, he would still hang around and lounge on his couch. Yeosang barely makes an appearance but he wishes he would stop avoiding San as he already accepted everything that had just happened.

Mingi and Yunho have met Wooyoung and Yeosang as well, making them mingle around at San's apartment. They also met Jongho, Wooyoung's friend — who is another shifter but he could shift into a tiny little puppy that made San coo and almost disowned Wooyoung.

"I wish the hyungs are here." Wooyoung whined, burying himself on Yeosang's arm. San looked away, a gnawing jealousy filling his heart at the sight.

"Hyungs?" Jongho asked, making himself comfortable on the solo couch. "Ah, you mean Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung?" Wooyoung nodded to confirm.

"Who are they?" Yunho asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"They used to reside in this very apartment." Wooyoung jumped off the couch, startling Yeosang. "They are very sweet to me and treated Yeosang like their child!"

"Until you scared them." Yeosang pointed out, making Wooyoung pout and slumped down on the couch. "It's not your fault." Yeosang wrapped an arm around his waist that made San glare at it, he wishes to be in Wooyoung's position but he has to remind himself that Wooyoung is simply his best friend... and his cat.

"Enough of that." Mingi brought out a paper bag, "I brought alcohol so we can all loosen up." Wooyoung and Jongho's lit up, grabbing a bottle immediately as soon as it had been taken out of the paper bag.

"Slow down, you two." Yeosang took the bottle from them. "Only take a few shots as both of you are easily drunk."

"I think this will be the first that I'll see a cat and a puppy drunk." Yunho giggled, seeing them gulp down the glass of alcohol. The rules had long gone, and out the window. Even Yeosang is tipsy from having to drink too much and San is no better.

He eyes the arms that wrapped Yeosang, and it made him trudge up and rip Wooyoung away to replace his spot.

"What the heck?!" Wooyoung slurred, pointing at San accusingly who mocked him by poking his tongue out. "Yeosangie iz mine!" He tried to pull San away but he have wrapped his arms around Yeosang tightly.

"No!" San glared at Wooyoung. "Yeosang is mine and mine only." He mumbled, burying his head on Yeosang's chest as he felt the other wrap an arm around his waist.

"I'm yours?" Yeosang questioned quietly as Wooyoung had long forgotten them and instead placed himself on Jongho's lap. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course!" San mumbled, drunk off of his mind. "I'll always be Sangie's and no one can touch what is mine." The corner of Yeosang's lip curled up, the alcohol on his system vanishing away as he processed San's words.

"Don't avoid me." That was the last thing that San heard before he passed out.

* * *

Waking up with a hangover is definitely not on San's schedule. He found himself already lying on his bed, his t-shirt had been replaced by another one of his shirts and he is grateful that someone cleaned him up before putting him to bed.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" Wooyoung screeched, making the ache on his head worsen. "Did you have fun last night?" San groaned, receiving the medicine and cup of water that Wooyoung have provided for him.

"What do you mean?" He asked after swallowing the pill and drinking water. "Why does it sound like you're expecting me to tell you that I had sex?" Wooyoung tilted his head, pointing at San.

"You and Yeosang vanished in the bedroom last night." He informed, "I was still on my right mind when I started making out with Jongho as I saw Yeosang guiding you to the bedroom while you're desperately clinging to his arms." That caught San off guard, blushing at the information.

"I did what?"

"Well, what a shame. Here I thought my Yeosangie will finally get laid." The only thing that San paid attention in the sentence is when he used 'my Yeosangie' and he remembered pulling Wooyoung off of Yeosang so that he would get to be in his arms.

_ "San," Yeosang gently put him down on the bed. "If only you aren't drunk. I would have already kissed you." Yeosang traced his thumb over San's bottom lip. _

_ "Then kiss me!" San pulled Yeosang by grabbing him on the collar of his shirt making the male stumble and end up on top of San. "Why don't you kiss me?" _

_ "I won't take advantage while you're drunk Sannie." He smiled softly at San and it made his heart do a backflip. "I still have confidence now because of the alcohol but tomorrow, I'll probably avoid you. Please bare with me." San wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. _

_ "I should get you alcohol often then." Both of them laughed, staring at each other's smile before Yeosang pulled away, leaving San whining. "Kiss me!" _

_ "Sannie." He shut up at seeing Yeosang's stern glance. "I'll get you cleaned up." _

_ "Yeosang." The male hummed in response as he drag the wet cloth to wash San's arm. "I love you." Yeosang froze, looking up at San and searching his eyes. _

_ "I want to tell you the same but I'm scared that the alcohol is the cause of why you're telling me that." _

_ "No... I really, really love you!" He smiled, "You're mine." His heart beat rapidly at seeing another smile bloom on Yeosang's face. _

"Oh my God." San slapped his face. "I told him that I love him!" He turned to Wooyoung who had turned into a cat and was lying comfortably on his bed. "I'm an embarrassment." He took Wooyoung and shook him. He only let go when Wooyoung shifted back to his human form and slapped San at the back of his head.

"But, isn't that a good thing?" Wooyoung said, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Yeosang knows that you have feelings, then you can ask him out now." San stared in disbelief.

"You definitely never had a love life." Let's just say, San had quite some scratches after that.

* * *

It was quiet in San's apartment as he took care of the scratches by the living room, mumbling to himself on how he could kill Wooyoung.

He didn't even hear the knock on the door, nor even someone telling him that he'll go in. That is until someone took his arm to inspect the scratches.

"That looks bad." Yeosang muttered , taking the cotton from San's hand and dabbing it into the scratches. "I'm sorry that Wooyoung caused yet another trouble."

"It's... It's fine." San stared at Yeosang, watching as the other wrapped his arm with white bandages.

"There." He looked up to see San still staring at him, frowning as he touched his face. "Is there something on my face?"

"Do you remember last night?" From the blush that crept up on his cheeks is enough evidence for San to know the answer.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Yeosang stood up from the couch but San grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the couch, he straddled his hips and looked down at the wide-eyed male under him.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, cupping Yeosang's cheek with his right hand.

"I..."

"You said if I wasn't drunk, you'll kiss me." San went close to Yeosang's face. "Will you still do it?" Yeosang let out a small smile, grabbing the back of San's head and clashing their lips together.

It was needy, filled with desire to be with each other but it blossomed with love between them.

Their lips moved in sync, San swiping his tongue over Yeosang's bottom lip in which he gladly opened to welcome him.

They pulled away, a string of saliva connecting on their lips as they giggled at each other's sweaty foreheads.

"I love you." San placed his forehead over Yeosang's, smiling down at the male.

"I love you too." Yeosang smiled, leaning forward to kiss each other softly.

They only scrambled away from each other after hearing Wooyoung and Jongho shouting that they should get a room but congratulating them for finally confessing to each other.

Their eyes meet, a smile on each other's lips. Maybe having Wooyoung as a cat isn't  _ that  _ bad.


End file.
